


Danger lurks (now I'm runnin' with you)

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, May contain spoilers, Mick the third wheel, Motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Beth, Rio and a motel, a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	Danger lurks (now I'm runnin' with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble based on bts pics of Bates Motel. Set in a future S4.
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy! ❤

Beth was weary when they pulled up to a rundown motel in the middle of nowhere. Pale green paint was peeling from the sign and the vacancy light was flickering. It was like a scene out of a horror movie, but Rio was adamant this was the only one for miles. 

It was her fault –kind of. She thought it would be easy to cancel a hit. A simple please and thankful, maybe a couple grand on top of the insane amount they already paid but no. It turned out Fitzpatrick had other plans and it left her with no other choice than to tell Rio.

He was pissed but no more than usual. She was still valuable and without her Boland Bubbles couldn't be used to wash the cash. It was an insurance policy she never knew would come in handy. 

With their lives both on the line, they found themselves working together for the common good. And by working together she meant they drove out to woods, glancing over their shoulders at every turn for tails and wound up here, all because Fitzpatrick showed up at her house in the middle of the night and Rio wanted her alive.

_"Wait, how did gangfriend know?"._

_Beth shrugged because she didn't want to alarm them by saying Mick was on security detail again._

She took full responsibility, claiming it was her who couldn't go through with it so the girls wouldn't suffer. Fitzpatrick believed it, once again reminding her about messy lovers quarrels. It was a hail mary that paid off. Well if she didn't count sleeping in a seedy motel room for the foreseeable future. 

Dean had the kids at his mother's house and was under the impression she was going to a scrapbooking conference in Grand Rapids. It would've been a disaster if he had an inkling that Rio was involved. He wanted him dead and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that those feelings were reciprocated by Rio.

"I'll be on watch," Mick said, holding the front door open for them.

Mick was backed in near the entrance to get a full view of the parking lot. It wasn't an ideal sleeping arrangement. He would've preferred to watch some Sopranos reruns on his king size mattress but his boss needed an extra set of eyes. He didn't even have time to stop for pancakes.

Beth reached for the duffle bag strap to adjust it on her shoulder. It contained three days worth of clothes, clean panties and a few hundred in cash. It was Rio's idea to have a grab bag ready. From the loud sound his bag made when it hit the door, he packed differently.

Rio stepped up to the counter and was met with an unfriendly smile behind the desk. The man clearly didn't care for his job and Beth couldn't blame him. She's dealt with her fair share of rude customers. 

"Need two rooms".

The man typed away on his keyboard before breaking the bad news. "We have one left".

"Can we get a rollaway bed?" Beth asked, hopeful. It wasn't what she planned but they always got one for Kenny on family vacations. He kicked and stole blankets. It was the only way Danny would get a good night's rest.

Rio chuckled low and mumbled, "ain't nothin I haven't seen before".

The employee looked between them, noticing the light pink tint to her cheeks before going to the back to check on their inventory. They stood in awkward silence until the man returned to the front. 

"I'm sorry, but we don't really have those. You can use the lobby's couch".

Beth's eyes followed the man's finger to the waiting area. There was a TV, small coffee table and a mustard yellow couch. The padding on the back was showing and there was a wooden bar dangling from the bottom. It likely would break if too much weight were applied.

The hotel employee slid a single room key across the counter.

"You're in room four".

She swallowed uneasily and picked it up from the counter, Rio on her heels. 

The halls were dimly lit with every other wall lamp on. A couple was fighting two doors down and in between the yelling she heard a champagne bottle hit the wall. Across from them was a smoker, she could detect the faint smell of weed. On top of all that, there were bars on the window at the end of the hallway. They needed to formulate a plan quickly so she could get back home to her kids.

The room was in better condition. The ceiling fan worked, water ran clear and they weren't any bullet holes in the walls. Beth did a quick check of the bed and when she was satisfied, picked a pillow up and shoved it at Rio's chest. "Goodnight".

"You serious, ma?".

He let out an amused laugh when she passed him over a blanket. It was safer this way. Rio licked his lips, bobbing his head a bit. "Aight. Don't call me".

"I won't".

She cozied up in bed and tried to fall asleep at the thought of her kids safe in their beds, but branches kept hitting against the window as the wind howled and thunder rolled in the distance. Now wasn't the time. It was creepy enough as it was. 

Beth turned to her side, watching shadows pass underneath the door. Deeming it too much for one night, she reached for her phone and let her finger hover over his name – R. He was her first call of the day and if she could get herself to press the phone icon, he could be the last. 

This thing between them was complicated. Annie thought it was strictly sex, Ruby simply wanted details and Dean called it a midlife crisis. It was more than that. Rio truly saw her and was willing to put aside her betrayal with a simple errand that any of his boys could've done. 

It was no surprise they got close again over the past few weeks, sneaking touches and glances during drops. It didn't go unnoticed.

She placed her phone back on the nightstand and with a deep sigh, pushed the covers off and began the short journey to the lobby. Rio was too long for the hideous couch. His legs were hanging over the armrest and his arm covered his face. This was a side of him she hadn't seen before, a side the girls would never be privy to.

"Rio" she whispered, shaking his arm gently. "... Rio".

He groaned but didn't open his eyes. 

"Are you awake?".

Rio rubbed his eyes and rolled over to face her. She was kneeling by the couch with her hand on the middle cushion to keep her balance. "You hear somethin?".

"No".

"G'night, Elizabeth" he mumbled groggily, pulling the thin gray blanket back over his arm. She immediately pushed it back off.

"Come to bed. You look miserable here".

■

Rio yawned when he entered the room and dropped his bag of guns onto the floor near the bed. If Fitzpatrick narrowed down their location at least they'd have a fair fight. He'd trust Beth not to miss this time around. 

She sat up in bed and watched him remove his shirt, carelessly tossing it in the direction of her bag before climbing under the covers. He kept his distance from her, choosing to sleep at the edge of the bed. Boundaries were good she supposed.

They laid side by side, staring blankly at the bubbled white ceiling until their hands brushed in the middle of the bed. It had to be an accident so she moved her hand further away, only for Rio to feel around until he held it. There was something reassuring about their fingers being interlocked that she didn't want to dwell too much on. 

Beth sat up and looked over at him, meeting his gaze. His eyes were hooded, tired and she couldn't blame him, she was too. This whole thing was exhausting but they'd get through it, they always did and this time they'd do it together.

She leaned down to press her lips to his own, smiling into the kiss when he cradled her head to deepen it. Rio moved over and immediately began unbuttoning her pajama shirt.

"Too many".

"I got it".

Beth laughed and finished up the last four large pink buttons while Rio pushed off his pants. This was a mistake but they'd deal with the consequences later.

He slipped his finger into the waistband of her pants and pulled them off, leaving her in her underwear. They were her comfortable gray ones that she wore for long soccer games, but Rio didn't mind. He settled between her legs and rubbed her clothed pussy. 

Beth moaned softly, arching into his touch.

"Patience, mama".

Pushing aside her panties, his tongue grazed her clit before pulling back. She let out a frustrated sigh and attempted to take matters into her own hands, only for him to pin them at her side.

"Rio, please" she breathed.

He looked up at her. "Were you gonna do it?".

Beth shook her head. He was bringing this up now? "I...I..I closed my eyes".

Seemingly accepting the answer, he released her hands and dipped back between her legs. Beth held her panties off to the side while he sucked her clit. He hummed against her and reached up to palm her breast, feeling her nipple harden under his touch.

"Glad I ain't dead?".

She moaned softly when he slipped two fingers inside her, pumping at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Beth gripped the sheets, tugging it loose from the corner while he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, watching as she fucked herself on his fingers. 

She managed to roll her eyes and push his head back down, earning a hearty chuckle from him. He obliged and resumed sucking her clit until her hips raised off the bed with a loud moan.

Rio gripped her thighs and moved with her, refusing to let up until she pulled gently on his silver chain. He licked his lips and moved up the bed to hover over her. "You good?".

"Great".

Beth cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. This was intoxicating. He stroked himself a few times before pushing into her. She missed this. She missed them.

Beth ran her hand up his chest, feeling every dip in his abs along the way. She tried not to laugh at the memory of Annie guessing the number of tattoos he had or what was going on under all those buttons. 

The bedsprings squeaked beneath them as he rocked his hips. Beth blocked it out and focused on the low grunts escaping his lips as he got closer to his release.

"Yeah, there".

"Fuck".

■

Once they were cleaned off they climbed back under the sheets, closer than before. Rio pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his arm around her stomach, nuzzling into her hair. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

"Elizabeth" he whispered to see if she was awake. When she hummed, he continued. "Ask if I'd ever kill you".

Beth froze. Making a mental note of how far away his gun stash was, she nervously asked, "would you?".

This admission was more for himself than anything, but he knew she needed to hear it.

"Nah". 

She was speechless. But thankfully he kissed the back of her neck and fell asleep before she could respond. 

■

They were awoken to the sound of the door knob rattling. Rio scrambled off the bed and grabbed his gun from the side table.

"Get down" he whispered, gesturing toward the window.

Beth shook her head. They were in this together. 

Rio forced himself to bite back a laugh when she dug through his bag for the gun with a pearl grip. She trained on it and was far more comfortable shooting it. If it was Fitzpatrick behind that door, they'd have a fair shot even through tired eyes.

The door flew open and Mick stepped inside. He dropped the paper bag from his hand and raised his arms in the air.

"Just me. I got muffins… probably smashed now".

Beth reached for Rio's hoodie and held it to her chest. It wouldn't fit on her but at least it kept Mick from staring at her. Who picked locks at motels anyway?

"Fuckin knock".

Mick didn't take it personally, instead smiled when he sat in the nearby chair and looked between the two of them. "Did. Guess you were busy, boss".

Rio placed his gun back on the table and considered his next words, but it was Beth who gave the final order. "Get out".

"Fine. Fine. And it's been handled".

 _Fitzpatrick_.

"So let me know _if_ you wanna go home" Mick said before closing the door.

Beth stared at it. It was over just like that. After weeks of being ghosted, cheated out of money and fearing for her life, they were free to move on with their lives and their business. But where did it leave them?

She looked to her right and saw Rio pulling up his jeans. It was her turn. "I won't either".

"Huh?".

"I won't… I can't kill you either so–".

Rio reached up and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, letting his fingers linger after he tucked it behind her ear. He moved in and Beth slightly pushed up on her toes, thinking he was going in for a kiss when he asked, "think your conference can be two days?".

They stayed for three. 

The entire ride home Mick kept mumbling under his breath, "not again".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and for any kudos/comments you may leave behind.
> 
> Tumblr: xstrawmari


End file.
